


Blue and Gold

by lunarosewood23



Series: Wedding Shenanigans [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: “Wow... Magnus wasn't kidding when he said you were the best Etta.”





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnyoudaddario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/gifts).



> Please don't kill me bc this was late, but I hope everyone enjoys this little soft adorable ficlet. Especially miss D!! 💖💖💖💖💖

“Wow... Magnus wasn't kidding when he said you were the best Etta.” Alec praised as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, the cobalt blue suit accenting his body. It had been a few weeks since he and Magnus walked into Etta's shop and the wait was very much worth it.

Etta giggled. “Flatterer, just look at the accessories.”

Alec looked over at the table, where a gold bowtie, kerchief, and cummerbund were laid out. Alec especially noted how the cummerbund had a pocket big enough for the wedding ring and his stele.

“This is perfect. Thank you.” Alec whispered as he hugged her.

“Let me fix this tie and then you can go show Magnus.” She states as she makes quick work of the tie as Alec fixed the cummerbund before picking up the golden kerchief and placing it in his suit pocket.

Etta smiled. “You look so handsome. Like a man ready to start his next chapter with the love of his life.”

Alec smiled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “This is something I've wanted for most of my life, but never thought I could have. I can't wait to see Magnus walk down the aisle and say 'I do.’”

Etta gently cupped his cheek as she wiped away a tear. “Don’t worry sweetheart, it'll come faster than you think. Now go show your fiance your suit.”

Alec's smile brightened as he turned to exit the fitting room, pulling the curtain away as Magnus rose from his seat.

Etta walked to the entryway to see Magnus pull Alec in by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him sweetly.

“Alexander...God you look perfect. The blue and gold are perfect together.” Magnus praised as he smoothed out the lapels of his jacket.

Alec kissed him softly. “Not as perfect as you will babe. I can't wait for yours.”

Magnus gave him a playful wink. “You might need to wait a bit longer on the finished product darling. Not all of the pieces I need are here.”

“Oh come on...”

“Don't worry my Alexander, you'll still get to see part of the ensemble. But I must leave a little surprise for the wedding.” Magnus explained.

Alec pouted but nodded before turning to go change out of the suit.

He stopped for a moment to give Magnus a genuine smile. “I love you, and out of the two of us, you'll be the most beautiful person there, regardless of what you wear.”

Magnus's jaw clenched, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, but he smiled brightly. “I love you too Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's suit looks so good!!! 😍😍😍😍


End file.
